iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Malyrio Staegone
Malyrio Staegone is the patriarch of House Staegone, living over half a century. He currently one of two tiger triarchs elected to rule Volantis. Appearance The Blood of Old Valyria courses through his veins profusely and it shown easily in one glance of Malyrio. His platinum white hair comes from his blood not due to his age. His eyes are a deep purple, a shade of purple that appears as black as the night sky to onlookers. Only upon closer inspection that it is revealed it's true colour. Malyrio still keeps the body of his youth. Well built and trained from his years in both the army and navy along with their constant drills. Although he may be aging, he is still considered attractive by most even though that his face has been beginning to form wrinkles. His skin is rough from the lack of care and the excess of salt that formed on his body at sea. His mannerisms are whatever he learned in the army such as always having a rigid posture and always preferring to remain in armor than wearing those soft silks. His emotes very little anymore partly due to his age and time in the army but more importantly because he lost all joy ever since he lost his wife. History Malyrio Staegone was born to valiant supporters of the tiger party: his mother Daenys Maegyr and his father Viserion Staegone. Malyrio was born an only child. Malyrio would spend his childhood under the tutelage of his father who would teach him of how the elephants are the bane of society. How they are the reason that the Valyrian Gods fell out of favour and the horrid Lord of Light grew giving hope to the cursed creatures living outside those walls. This carried through him all of his life. At the ripe old age of fifteen, his father and uncles used their power within the navy to send Malyrio off to serve. Although he was not the best soldier or even the best sailor, he quickly rose through the ranks as he had the innate ability to lead. Although he was nowhere near a good swordsman, he was able to shoulder many strikes a normal man could not be able to handle.While patrolling in the navy on the aptly named Staegone, 250 AC his family was hit with a deadly outbreak of pox. His mother, his aunt and his uncle all died within a span of days and left the rest of his family bedridden for the rest of their lives. Three years later, he would be arranged to marry Vaella Vhassar. The only person in his life he would learn to love. Although he spent little time with her as he became a captain of Staegone, all the time he could spent with her brought him joy. He fathered two kids with her: his eldest son Matarys Staegone and his eldest daughter Rhaenys Staegone. Tragedy struck in 258 AC when Khal Viquallo set upon the city breaching the black walls. Malyrio was on shore leave for the birth of his daughter when it all happened. He rushed to reach his family but it was too late. The horde had already reached his family manse. He saw his father, his uncle and guardsmen lie dead at the gates. He climbed up the steps of the manse to find his wife and kids. When he finally reached the bedroom he saw his wife barely holding on to her life. He picked her up and went down the steps to find anyone to help her. In his arms she told him to take care of the kids and don’t fret too much, it looks bad on you. With a faint smile, she died in his arms as tears flowed from his eyes. He found his children safely hidden with his cousin in the gardens of the manse. Malyrio spent time in the navy for three more years barely speaking to his own crewmates dealing with the loss of the only human he had cared for. It was only in 261, he returned to Volantis by marrying Aerala Naraelor and announcing his candidacy to become the triarch. The next year he had won the election by stoking both the people’s fears and hatred of the Dothraki and through his diplomatic marriages. He continued to expand Volantene armed forces to seek his revenge. Although the tigers forced him to abdicate his position in 266 AC as he grew too popular amongst the people leaving for the navy, he strong handled them in 278 to return his seat. His second wife would bear him Vaelana and Haegor Staegone. But like most others, he had no love for them. Now he channels his anger, to eventually gain his revenge against the savages. Present Day Malyrio amassed his forces within the city comprised of his mercenaries, household levies and Tiger Cloaks loyal to only his world. After positioning his men to key places, he moved to wipe out House Aertaris and to wipe out the hierarchy of the Temple of the Lord of Light. He declared that both the Aertaris' and the High Priest had conspired to destroy the city of Volantis when Belar Aertaris had sent the foolish expedition to Selhoru. Sacrificing the men to allow the high priest to conquer the city of Volantis. In retribution to their actions, he erased House Aertaris from existence with the exception of a daughter unknown to him. He seized Red Lord's Light to be wielded by himself. After looting the temple of the Lord of Light and subsequent riots in the New City, he opened the temple once more under a High Priest under his own control. He sailed east with an expedition of twenty thousand men to Elyria upon hearing the queen's initiative to abolish the institution of slavery fearing that this may bring slaves everywhere the idea for their own freedom. A bloody siege ensued against the Elyrians and their Tyrian allies that cost the Volantenes the majority of their navy and over four fifths of their army. The Volantenes claimed their victory after the death of the Elyrian Queen, Elyris Calgaris. When Malyrio decided to set fires across the city to flush out the residents within to be captured by his own men, they quickly grew to be uncontrollable burning its citizens alive and destroying its infrastructure leaving Elyria a smoldering ruin just like he had promised to its queen. Malyrio sailed south to Tyria to siege the ruin for siding with Elyria, only to strike a deal with the Tyrians. After they agreed to legalize slavery with the ruins, he turned for their assistance for a new campaign. Upon arriving in Tyria he heard news about a ''Black Fleet ''taking Tolos. Not only had they freed all the slaves, they had also slaughtered all the ruling nobles in Tolos. Since his cousin was half Asni, he decided to take the city to secure his cousin on the throne. On the Isle of Cedars, he was able to also convince the Houses of Arra and Yunzak to support him by sending forces to aid him. Also on the Isle of Cedars in a mandated expedition for ruins on a small isle, Volantene forces came across a black and greasy stone oddly similar to the one worshiped by the followers of the Chruch of Starry Wisdom. Finally when Malyrio arrived to conquer the city of Tolos, he was able to inspire the Tolosi freedmen to rebel and take their freedom for themselves. They took the city for themselves away from the Black Fleet killing their leader Wulfgar Hoare. Unable to place his cousin as the leader of Volantis, he instead settled for his cousin's placement as one of the noble families and ruling masters of Tolos. When he arrived in Volantis, he found plans in motion regarding the Free City of Lys. Malyrio's eldest son Matarys had worked with Taelar Sathmantes to convince Triarch Selaera and the people of Volantis to support an attack on Lys to place Sathmantes as the leader of Lys. With their support, Malyrio immediately headed off to war in the west after convincing the public of Volantis to maintain their continued support of him. In conjunction with a sabotage attempt orchestrated by Taelar Sathmantes and his son inspiring the followers of the Church of Starry Wisdom to riot after promising them a stone, Malyrio launched a bloody unprovoked attack on Lys taking it by surprise. After brashly defeating the Lyseni fleet, he then smashed through the gates of Lys with his rams. Although he was not able to enjoy their success in the battle for long for news came to him that Vogan Nestoris had been working in conjunction with Vhassyl and Rogare and that he would be trying to take the city back from Malyrio. Malyrio bided his time in the city preparing from this eventual attack. After repelling the navy of the Three Daughters the first time they blockaded the city, he was defeated at sea and forced to flee to the safety of the walls. Malyrio then used a skeleton force to defend the walls of Lys which was eventually defeated although he forced Vogan to use his war elephants to break down the gates. Making a final stand within the walls, Malyrio fought long and hard. Both sides were bloodied badly. In a final push, Vogan and Malyrio met in the Lyseni streets. Although Malyrio gained the initial advantage, Vogan quickly overpowered him and was brought to the Tyroshi's kness. As he was nearly about the finish the Volantene, Malyrio was saved by the timely intervention by his son Haegor Staegone and Mushroom the Maimed. Malyrio would still lose the battle and would be brought to Vogan's son Joricho for judgement. Now he awaits imprisoned for his many sins and warmongering habits.Category:Volantis Category:Volantene Category:Triarch Category:Essosi